Under The Rain of Blood
by Evil Red Thorn
Summary: Jepang sedang dilanda kerusuhan karena munculnya sebuah kelompok teroris secara tiba-tiba yang menyerang terang-terangan di beberapa daerah akhir-akhir ini. Twisted Fairytale Corps nama mereka, yang beranggotakan semua uke-uke cantik dengan motif yang belum diketahui. BL, main pairing KagaKuro, multipair inside, bahasa (agak) vulgar. Mind to RnR? Chappie 3 update!
1. Chapter 1

Hai, minna! Ketemu lagi dengan Evil dan Narator di fic baru di fandom KuroBas ini! Tenang-tenang, Evil gak akan lupa lanjutin ISTU kok guys. Evil tetep setia melanjutkannya dengan berat hati! *dilempar nanas* Bagi yang pertama kali membaca fic buatan Evil, bolehlah sekali-kali mengintip fic Evil yang satu lagi, ISTU. Kalian bisa review dan memberikan request atau saran. Jika request nya menarik, mungkin Evil akan memuatnya di beberapa chapter depan! *promosi* Oh, dan Evil mau memberikan warning. Di fic ini, para uke Evil jadikan cewe banget. Pake dress, heels, rok, dll. Tapi tenang, beberapa ada yang masi inget pake celana kok. Jadi, bagi readers yang ngga suka, harap di close aja.

 **Under The Rain of Blood**

 **Genre: Action, Romance**

 **Rate: T (Sementara T dulu. Nggak tau deh naik atau tidak hahaha)**

 **Pairing: KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, NijiAka, MuraHimu, KiyoHana, ImaSaku, NebuMibu, HyuIzu, OkaFukui, OtsuMiya, MoriKasa**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _When Cinderella gets tired of becoming a maid and start to get crazy, when Snow White tries to poison The Queen, when Aurora has been cursed to live alone by herself forever, when Ariel kills Ursula to take back her father's trident,when Belle's beast self has been awaken from its deep slumber, when Jasmine starts to grant all the people's death wishes who live in Agrabah, and when Pocahontas's evil spirit wanders around the Jamestown…_

 _It's happily. Never. After._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hujan. Satu kata yang bisa dibilang dibenci oleh manusia, terutama bagi mereka yang sedang melakukan kegiatan di luar bangunan. Tidak bisa menghindar dari tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit itu secara langsung. Menunggu hingga deras dulu dan sepasang kaki milik mereka mulai mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Yang sudah membawa sebuah payung atau jas hujan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan luar mereka tanpa khawatir terkena basah.

Namun, yang satu ini agak aneh. Dia tak kunjung beranjak dari atap gedung yang sedari tadi ia jadikan sebagai pijakan untuk mengokohkan tubuh rampingnya. Surai _baby blue_ miliknya sudah basah seperti terguyur satu ember penuh. _Turtleneck_ _long dress_ hitam ketat berlengan panjang dengan belahan di paha kanan dan resleting hijau muda didepan, kaos kaki biru muda panjang, juga _boots_ hitam yang menjalar hingga tepat di bawah lututnya itu tak dipedulikannya dan membiarkan atribut pakaiannya dihujam hujan begitu saja. Kedua manik biru seindah langit itu tak kunjung muncul dan memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya.

Ia tampak menikmati hujan yang telah dianugerahi oleh Tuhan ini.

BRAK! Pintu didobrak dengan kencang.

"Dimana dia?! Dimana penjahat kecil itu?!" Seru seorang pria berkacamata hitam yang tengah sibuk mencari sosok 'penjahat kecil'nya. Tangan kanannya membawa pistol yang siap untuk menembak seseorang yang ia cari ketika ketemu nanti.

Di belakang pria itu, menyusul lah dua pria yang tak kalah garangnya dari pria berkacamata hitam. Kedua pria itu juga membawa senapan yang sama, dan langsung ikut mencari sosok kecil dibalik derasnya hujaman hujan. Semakin sulit saja mencarinya.

Pemilik surai _baby blue_ itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan, dan melirik ke arah tiga pria yang mencarinya. Bibir _pink_ muda miliknya mengerucut, sedikit kesal karena mereka sudah membuatnya menunggu lama. Ditambah lagi dengan mereka yang membuang-buang waktunya karena tak kunjung menemukannya. Ayolah, jarak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai tiga pria itu hanya sekitar 3 langkah. Apa susahnya sih?

Sudah cukup. Ia sudah bosan menunggu. Bisa-bisa ia diomeli kapten kalau bermain-main.

"Kalian mencariku? Aku dari tadi ada kok," Ucapnya sembari mengangkat _short sword_ kesayangannya. Nampaknya tiga pria itu masih belum sadar akan keberadaannya, padahal ia sudah berbicara dengan keras loh.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya _short sword_ itu mulai bergesekan dengan kulit-kulit lawannya, juga mampir di bagian organ dalam mereka, yaitu jantung.

SRAT SRAT SRAT! Potong demi potong daging manusia mulai bergelimpangan di atap gedung tersebut. Tak lupa dengan cairan merah pekat yang menodai lantai krem mahal itu. Dua tumbang, tinggal satu lagi.

"Khu, sial…. Dia menyerang dari arah mana? Dari jauh kah? Tapi, mustahil… caranya tidak seperti tipe penyerang jarak jauh…" Ucap pria berkacamata hitam itu sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah dipenuhi oleh besetan besi yang ia tak tahu dari mana datangnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, melihat kondisi fisiknya yang sudah memburuk dan kedua kakinya sudah terpisah entah kemana.

Tap, Tap, Tap. Samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi dentuman sepatu yang mengarah ke tempatnya. Walaupun ia bisa mendengar bunyi tersebut, tapi ia tidak melihat wujud seseorang atau sesuatu sama sekali. Mungkin karena hujan turun semakin deras dan kedua kelopak matanya mulai tertutup. Juga tubuh kekarnya yang perlahan terbaring di lantai dengan bersimbah darah.

Eh? Tertutup? Perlahan terbaring?

"Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah." Dua kalimat yang terdengar lembut itu menjadi kata-kata terakhir yang memasuki gendang telinganya sebelum ia akhirnya tertidur selama-lamanya.

Laki-laki bersurai _baby blue_ itu memandang hasil karya yang telah ia buat selama 5 menit. Sungguh indah. Setidaknya di pandangannya terlihat seperti itu.

 _Tililit tilililit~ Tililit tilililit~ Tili-_

Pik!

"Halo?" Ucapnya setelah mendekatkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga kanannya.

" ' **halo'? Hanya 'halo'? Aku sudah mencarimu sampai botak dan responmu cuma 'halo'?!"** Bentak seseorang dari seberang telepon pada laki-laki bertubuh mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku, Takao- _kun_. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk menarik _bodyguard_ nya keluar, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang." Ujarnya yang berusaha membela dirinya. Tidak mau kalah debat dengan yang di seberang sana.

" **Ya, ya, kau benar, kau benar, Kuroko. Kau selalu benar."** Takao, nama orang yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya sekarang, mendengus.

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Takao- _kun_ berhasil membunuh Tuan Keberatan Berat Badan itu?" Tanyanya sedikit mengejek.

" **Hei, jangan seperti itu. Dia punya nama tahu. Yah, walaupun panggilan itu tidak buruk sih,"** Takao terkekeh. **"Tentu saja aku berhasil! Aku tidak pernah gagal dalam misi!"**

"Setelah kau melakukan 'i-"

" **Hush, mana sudi aku memberikan tubuhku padanya! Tubuhku ini mahal tahu! Indah luar dan dalam!"** Kata Takao yang mulai membanggakan tubuh miliknya. Kuroko hanya bisa memutar kedua bola mata mendengar respon rekan tim nya yang narsis bukan main.

" **Oke, oke, kembali ke topik. Dimana kau sekarang?"**

"Di atap."

" **Baiklah. Tunggu di situ. Jangan kemana-mana ya."**

" _Hai_ , Takao- _kun_."

Pik!

Kuroko kembali memasukkan telepon genggamnya ke kantong celananya. Sekarang, apa yang harus ia lakukan sambil menunggu Takao kemari?

.

.

.

.

Dor!

4 peluru melesat menembus jantung para manusia yang sedang hinggap di sebuah gedung bank besar yang berdiri di Akita.

Dor! Dor!

Tak lama kemudian 18 peluru ikut menyusul, melesat keluar dari lubang _dual guns_ milik pria berambut hitam. Poni panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya tidak mengurangi akurasi menembaknya sama sekali. Bahkan ia semakin lincah seiring berjalannya waktu.

Para polisi yang sudah sampai di tempat pun tak mau kalah dan mulai menembak menggunakan _hand gun_ milik mereka ke arah pria cantik itu. Dengan lihai, pria pengguna _dual guns_ itu berguling hingga seluruh tubuhnya yang dibalut _turtleneck long_ _dress_ ketat lengan panjang serba hitam, dengan resleting biru tua dan _knee high boots_ bersembunyi dibalik meja besar yang ia jadikan sebagai pelindung. Sesekali ia mengintip dari balik pahatan kayu besar cokelat itu dan membalas tembakan para polisi berkali-kali, kemudian ia kembali menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Tch." Pria cantik itu berdecak kesal. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berlari menuju jendela dan menabraknya hingga kaca itu pun hancur berkeping-keping. Beberapa serpihannya sempat mengenai kulit mulus bekas mandi susu setiap hari, menyebabkan tetesan darah keluar akibat bergesekan dengan benda tajam itu.

PRANG!

"Dia kabur! Cepat kejar dia!"

"Tunggu!" Tandas seorang polisi yang menjabat posisi lebih tinggi. "Jangan bertindak gegabah. Kita harus mengurus kekacauan yang telah ia buat terlebih dulu. Setelah itu kita mulai menyelidiki bank dan mencari barang-barang bukti. Mengerti?" Perintahnya dengan penuh kemutlakan.

"Mengerti!" Jawab seluruh bawahannya dan mulai melakukan evakuasi para korban dan jasad baku tembak yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"A-ano… Sumimasen…"

Seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat datang menghampiri para polisi yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan tugas dari pimpinan mereka. _T-shirt_ hitam polos dipadu dengan _hotpants_ biru dan _sneakers_ merah-putih menghiasi tubuhnya. Tak lupa dengan nampan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak gelas dengan cairan berwarna ungu yang dituangkan ke dalamnya. Sekilas terlihat seperti jus anggur.

"Emm… maaf, tapi, apakah kalian mau segelas jus anggur? Pasti kalian lelah setelah melakukan misi tadi. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu kalian, tapi tolong diminumlah… Anggap ini sebagai ucapan terima kasihku…" Ucap laki-laki imut itu sembari menyodorkan nampannya ke hadapan para polisi.

Karena tidak tahan melihat keimutan Si Penawar Jus Anggur, akhirnya mereka mulai mengambil satu gelas untuk diri mereka masing-masing. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih pada laki-laki itu.

Gluk gluk. Cairan ungu itu mulai diteguk dan masuk ke pencernaan mereka.

"Wah! Ini enak sekali!" Ujar salah satu polisi sambil membersihkan bibirnya yang basah dengan lengan bajunya.

"Su-sungguh? Terima kasih…" Terlihat rona merah menghiasi wajah laki-laki imut itu. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membawakannya lagi. Maaf, tunggu sebentar…" Lalu ia pergi menjauh dari kumpulan polisi-polisi yang sedang asyik meminum jus anggur buatannya. Sayangnya mereka tidak melihat senyuman penuh makna yang terukir di bibir laki-laki imut itu sebelum ia menghilang di balik tembok.

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh para polisi itu terkulai lemas di tanah. Busa mulai keluar dari mulut mereka dan sekujur badan mereka mulai kejang-kejang. Seperti baru diberi racun. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar tempat itu pun langsung panik bukan main dan menatap pada kumpulan polisi tersebut dengan ngeri.

Di balik tembok, laki-laki imut itu mengacungkan jempolnya pada seseorang di seberangnya, yaitu pada pria cantik yang melakukan kerusuhan di bank tadi. Pria berponi panjang sebelah kiri itu mengangkat ibu jarinya untuk membalas acungan jempol rekan tim nya itu.

" _Good job_ , Sakurai." Bibir yang dilapisi oleh warna _pink_ itu bergerak mengucapkan tiga kata tersebut.

"Maaf jika aku melakukan kesalahan tadi… tapi, terima kasih atas pujiannya Himuro-san…" Laki-laki imut itu, atau kita sebut saja Sakurai, hanya menggaruk pelan pipi kanannya yang kenyal itu dengan telunjuk kanannya. Kebiasaannya ketika merasa malu .

.

.

.

.

"Menyingkirlah!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Kau yang menyingkir!"

Terlihat perempatan merah mulai bermunculan di dahi pria berambut hitam cepak itu. Kedua alis miliknya bertaut kesal dan ia langsung menarik kerah pemuda lain yang secara tidak langsung mengajaknya untuk berkelahi.

"Kau cari mati, hah? Kubilang kau yang menyingkir!" Kata laki-laki yang mengenakan _tank top_ hitam, celana _army_ dan _sneakers_ hitam itu dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan. Gayanya yang _swag_ , cengkramannya pun _swag_ pula pada kerah kemeja milik pemuda tersebut.

"Aku antre di sini lebih dulu jadi kau yang menyingkir, jelek!"

Ctik!

Oh, baru saja terdengar suara urat kesabaran milik pria galak itu putus.

BUAAAK!

BRAK!

Tanpa ba bi bu be bo, laki-laki galak itu memukul wajah pria tersebut. Pemuda itu langsung terpental menabrak dinding kafe, bahkan dinding kafe itu hancur dan tubuhnya menghantam keras dinding restoran yang berdiri di samping kafe. Singkat cerita, pemuda itu terpental sejauh 4 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Pemuda jutek itu menatap tajam pada laki-laki yang langsung pingsan setelah mendapatkan _death blow_ darinya. Ouch. Pasti rasanya sakit sekali sampai pingsan.

"Hormati orang yang lebih tua dulu sebelum kau berkata begitu, dasar sial!" Kata pemuda itu, sambil membersihkan _glove_ biru miliknya yang kotor akibat bersentuhan dengan wajah yang menjijikan itu.

Seketika seisi kafe dan restoran mulai ricuh setelah melihat kejadian tidak masuk akal yang baru saja terjadi tadi. Sedangkan pemuda yang menonjok pria itu hanya mendengus kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua manik _steel blue_ nya menelusuri menu yang terpampang di meja kasir, sibuk memilih pesanannya.

" _Caffe Latte_ ukuran _venti_ satu. Nggak pake lama!" Ucapnya yang terdengar seperti perintah daripada permintaan.

"I-iya," Jawab penjaga kasir itu terbata-bata dan mulai menyiapkan pesanan pemuda galak itu. Terlihat kedua tangannya yang bergetar karena ketakutan. Sangking takutnya, ia sampai lupa menanyakan nama laki-laki itu untuk ditulis di _cup_ kopi pesanannya.

Klining klining!

Seseorang memasuki kafe tersebut. Pemuda lain bersurai _blond_ yang baru saja masuk itu berjalan mendekati sosok yang sedang menunggu pesanannya datang. Gigi taringnya yang hanya keluar di sudut kanan mulut menambah kesan imut untuknya.

"Kasamatsu, Kapten menyuruh kita untuk-Ah! Kenapa dindingnya jebol?! Pasti ini perbuatanmu!" tunjuk pemuda yang rambutnya tak kalah cepak dari pria yang satu lagi, dengan kaos biru tulisan ' _Punky_ _Funky Cheetah!_ ', celana _jogger_ hitam dipadu sepatu kets kuning, ia memandang kaget pada bolongan besar di dinding kafe. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat seorang laki-laki yang terletak tak berdaya di lantai sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang ada di restoran sebelah kafe tersebut.

"Kalau itu memang perbuatanku, memangnya kenapa? Masalah buatmu, Hayama?" Jawab si pemuda galak itu, yang bernama Kasamatsu, santai sambil mendekati pemuda _blond_ tersebut dengan _caffe latte_ di tangannya setelah membayar pesanannya yang sudah tiba.

"Yah, tidak apa-apa sih. Seharusnya kau ajak aku juga tahu…" Hayama, pemuda _blond_ itu, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Agak kesal karena teman se-timnya tidak memanggilnya terlebih dulu untuk menghabisi laki-laki tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah menjadi ceria dengan kedua bola mata yang berbinar-binar. Seperti anak kecil yang diberi mainan.

"Oh ya, Kasamatsu! Kita dapat misi loh! Dan kudengar, misi kali ini sulit! Ayo cepat! Aku tidak sabar nih!" Ujar Hayama yang berbicara seakan tidak memiliki rem. Susah berhenti.

Kasamatsu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya agar tidak kelepasan meninju Hayama. "Baiklah, baiklah. Dan berhenti berbicara, Hayama! Telingaku panas!" Omel Kasamatsu pada laki-laki di sampingnya yang kelewat senang.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti! Bayangkan, sekuat apa musuh kita nanti! Ya ampun gawat, aku senang bukan main!" Hayama pun mulai melompat-lompat dengan OOC nya. Kasamatsu hanya bisa memijit dahinya.

"Setidaknya bisakah kau diam sedetik saja?"

"Tidak!"

"…"

Ingatkan Kasamatsu untuk menghajar Hayama setelah misi mereka selesai nanti.

.

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap.

Bunyi langkah _heels_ setinggi 3 cm mengetuk jalanan di depan arena sibuk distrik . Dua orang pria cantik tinggi semampai berjalan dengan anggunnya bak peragawati _catwalk_. Yang satu berambut pirang pendek, dengan anting perak menghiasi telinga kirinya dan bibir warnaoranye muda. Sedangkan yang satu lagi berambut hitam seperti eboni yang menjalar hingga lehernya, bulu mata lentik yang memperindah area matanya dan bibir _pink_ lembut.

Keduanya mengenakan _turtleneck long dress_ hitam ketat dengan resleting pink yang diturunkan hingga mengekspos dada mereka, serta belahan di paha kanan pemilik surai pirang dan belahan di kedua paha oleh pria cantik dengan rambut seleher itu. Sesekali, _dress_ mereka tersingkap seiring sepasang kaki jenjang berbalut _knee-high boots_ saat keduanya melangkah.

"Mibuchicchi, apa menurutmu Kurokocchi dan yang lainnya akan baik-baik saja? Sepertinya misi kali ini cukup sulit." tanya si pirang bertubuh seksi itu, pada rekannya yang bernama Mibuchi.

Mibuchi, si pemilik surai eboni yang tak kalah seksi juga, pun menjawab, "Tenanglah Kise, pasti mereka akan baik-baik saja." katanya lembut dengan nada keibuan pada Kise, pemuda yang berada di sampingnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, penampilan mereka secara tidak langsung menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki dan pengendara yang lewat. Terutama pria-pria hidung belang, anggota gangster yang kebetulan nongkrong disitu, mulai berjalan menghampiri kedua pria cantik itu dan mulai mengerubungi mereka layaknya semut dengan gula. Tubuh mereka pun lebih besar dan berotot.

"Hai, cantik~. Kalian mau kemana?"

"Suit~, suit~, pakaiannya seksi sekali!"

"Temani kami dulu dong~."

Begitulah kira-kira kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pria-pria gangster tersebut. Seketika, Kise dan Mibuchi terdiam. Lalu, salah satu dari mereka, kira-kira ketuanya, melingkarkan lengannya kearah Kise.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kalian bermain dengan kami dulu? Kebetulan, para uke kami sedang melacur entah kemana. Lagipula…" Ucapnya, sambil berusaha menggerayangi tubuh ramping milik pria bersurai pirang itu. "Uke dengan rambut pirang sepertimu itu favoritku loh~."

Kise hanya tersenyum, mendengar kalimat rayuan yang menggelikan itu. "Terima kasih! Tapi, maaf ya-"

Kaki kanannya yang tidak ditutupi oleh sehelai kain hitam itu bergerak menendang pria yang baru saja menggodainya tepat di wajah dengan suara **-DUAK!-** kencang, membuatnya jatuh hingga belakang kepalanya tak sengaja membentur trotoar dengan keras.

"-aku tidak butuh pujianmu." Kilatan membunuh sempat terlihat di manik _honey_ milik pria bersurai pirang itu.

"Gawat, Bos tumbang!"

"Sial, mereka bisa berkelahi!"

"Bo-bodoh! Masa kita kalah oleh mereka!? Ayo kita hajar!"

BAK! BUK! BAK!

Perkelahian pun tidak dapat dihindari. Namun sayang, bagi gangster tersebut, menangkap dua pemuda cantik itu membuahkan hasil yang nihil. Setelah bos mereka rubuh, ketiga anggota lainnya pun juga ikutan tumbang.

Mendapat luka memar akibat tendangan di pipi dan selangkangan dari Mibuchi itu bukanlah ide yang bagus bagi dua anak buah yang lain. Apalagi Kise, yang telah merobohkan ketua serta salah satu anak buahnya yang sekarang bersimpuh dihadapannya akibat remasan pada lengannya yang begitu sakit.

"Wah, wah, hanya segini saja? Ayo kita pergi, Mibuchicchi." ajak Kise. "Nanti bisa-bisa Akashicchi marah lagi."

"Ehehehe…" tawa Mibuchi pelan kearah pria-pria yang telah tumbang, namun dengan nada menyeramkan.

Kise dan Mibuchi pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Tidak menghiraukan para gangster yang terluka cukup parah.

.

.

.

.

Bala bantuan dari berbagai pihak pun akhirnya berdatangan.

Namun sayang, belum bisa menembus pertahanan kedua pria ini, yang sekarang telah berdiri didepan pintu masuk gedung tempat Kuroko dan Takao menjalankan misi. Disana, sudah tertempel garis batas menyerupai garis polisi yang bertuliskan 'DO NOT CROSS THIS BITCHES LINE'.

"Siapa pun mereka, aku tidak peduli jabatan mereka apa, akan kami tebas bagi siapapun yang berani melangkah maju kesini!" teriak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan model acak, sambil mengacungkan _naginata_ nya kearah polisi yang berdatangan. Hal ini sontak membuat petugas gugup.

Didepannya, terlihat seorang pria berambut keperakan, dengan pedang di tangan kanan dan perisai berbentuk layangan di tangan kiri. Sedari tadi, ia memposisikan dirinya dalam formasi bertahan. Dengan posisi lutut kiri di tanah, ia memegang perisai ke depan, tanda pertahanan yang kuat. Di sekeliling mereka, sudah banyak tubuh polisi-polisi yang tak bernyawa lagi bergelimpangan di jalan. Bau amis darah menyeruak tak karuan dari jasad-jasad mereka dan memasuki indra penciuman orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu.

Para polisi serentak mengangkat _hand gun_ mereka. Kalau tidak bisa diserang dari dekat, dari jauh saja! Pikir mereka.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Puluhan peluru meluncur keluar menuju dua pemuda tersebut. Tapi sebelum peluru-peluru itu melukai kulit putih nan mulus mereka, sebuah benda berbentuk layangan sudah menahannya lebih dulu dan mengorbankan dirinya ditembaki untuk melindungi kedua pemuda itu.

Tring! Tring! Tring! Tring!

Bunyi logam beradu dengan logam melantun memasuki telinga orang-orang. Alhasil, tidak ada peluru yang menyentuh dua pemuda itu sama sekali. Perisai berbentuk layangan itu telah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Bagus, Mayuzumi," Ucap pemuda bermahkota pirang itu. Yang dipanggil Mayuzumi pun mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Pemuda bersurai pirang acak itu kembali menatap geram ke arah para polisi. Tangan kanannya masih setia menodongkan senjata kesayangannya ke mereka. "Mau kalian menyerang kami dari depan, belakang, kanan, kiri, atau manapun, kalian tidak akan bisa mematahkan pertahanan kami!" Serunya kencang. Rok yang menutupi bagian kaki kirinya sedikit terbawa angin dan kedua kakinya yang terbungkus _knee-high boots_ berdiri tegak tanpa ada tanda-tanda pergerakan satu langkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Resleting _turtleneck long dress_ hitam ketatnya yang berwarna _turqouise_ dibuka hingga mengekspos leher putihnya.

Sedangkan pria bersurai keperakan, yang diketahui namanya Mayuzumi, kembali ke posisi awalnya. _Dress_ serba hitam yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang acak juga dengan warna resleting yang sama dengannya menempel di tubuh ramping miliknya. Kaki kanannya yang ia jadikan sebagai penopang tubuh dalam posisi bertahan cukup menarik perhatian para polisi di hadapan mereka. _Knee-high boots_ hitam yang ia pakai tidak menjadi penghalang untuk melihat kaki jenjangnya. Setidaknya di batin para polisi begitu.

' _Aduh, apa yang kupikirkan! Tidak boleh tergoyah oleh lawan!'_ Seru mereka dalam hati mereka masing-masing.

Drrt! Drrt!

"Ah," Mayuzumi menaruh pedangnya di tanah, dan mulai merogoh _pouch_ kecil untuk meraih ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Ia menekan gambar _message_ pada ponsel _touch screen_ itu dan mulai membaca isi pesan yang dikirimkan oleh seseorang untuknya. Setelah membacanya, bibir tipis yang diwarnai _nude_ itu melengkung ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Fukui," Mayuzumi langsung melempar ponsel mahalnya, yang langsung ditangkap oleh Fukui tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Fukui pun mulai membaca isi pesan tersebut dan menyengir, menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia pun melempar ponsel Mayuzumi kembali, yang segera ditangkap oleh si pemilik ponsel sebelum benda itu bersentuhan dengan tanah.

Para polisi menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan bingung. Tiba-tiba, keduanya sudah berlari kencang menuju mereka dan mulai menghabisi kerumunan polisi itu dengan cepat.

SRAT! CRAS! BUAK!

 _Naginata_ dan pedang milik Fukui dan Mayuzumi menari dan mulai menikmati acara mandi darah mereka. Semakin banyak bala bantuan datang, semakin banyak pula yang tumbang bersimbah darah mereka sendiri.

Perlahan-lahan, tanah berlapis aspal itu sudah mulai tertutupi oleh cairan merah pekat dari puluhan orang. Warna keabuan yang seharusnya menghiasi jalan itu hampir tidak terlihat lagi dan mulai digantikan dengan merah.

.

 _To: Chihiro Mayuzumi_

 _From: Kapten Akashi_

 _Habisi mereka._

.

.

.

.

"Oi, Izuki! Apa masih belum selesai? Lama sekali!" Tanya pria bertubuh tinggi bersurai _blond_ tua yang mengendarai mobil sedan hasil curian dengan kecepatan penuh. Di belakang kendaraan roda empat itu sudah ada tiga mobil polisi yang mengekor dengan sirine yang memekikkan telinga.

"Aduh, sabar dong! Ini juga sudah buru-buru! Kau pikir meng- _hack_ data penting itu pekerjaan yang mudah?" Ujar pemuda bermahkota hitam yang bernama Izuki. Jari-jarinya mengetik sesuatu yang hanya ia saja yang mengerti dengan lihai di _keyboard_ laptop hasil curian mereka. _Flashdisk_ hitam sudah tertempel di sisi kiri laptop dan siap untuk menampung data-data yang akan diberikan untuknya.

Pria tinggi itu mendecak kesal. Sesekali ia membanting stir mobil miliknya ke kanan atau ke kiri untuk menghindar dari tembakan para polisi yang mengejar. Hal itu sedikit menimbulkan kekesalan dalam diri Izuki karena ia tidak bisa mengetik dengan benar karena mobil yang ia naiki terus saja bergoyang ke sana dan ke mari dengan tidak lembut.

"Pelan-pelan sedikit, Miyaji! Aku tidak bisa melakukan tugasku dengan benar!" Omel Izuki yang tidak melepaskan pandangannya sama sekali dari layar laptop.

"Kalau tidak cepat, nanti kita tertangkap! Kau mau itu terjadi dan kita dipaksa mendengar ocehan kapten selama 24 jam gara-gara tertangkap dengan bodohnya, hah?!" Ujar Miyaji yang tidak kalah emosi.

Izuki terdiam sejenak, menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya. Setelah beberapa detik bengong, ia mulai menggerakan jari-jarinya lagi, "Yah, aku tidak mau…" Balasnya.

"Makanya diam dan segera _hack_ data itu!" Miyaji semakin menambah kecepatan pada mobilnya. Kaki berbalut _heels_ hitam itu semakin gencar menginjak gas. Kedua lengan berbalut kemeja putih dengan tiga kancing teratas yang sengaja dibuka di bagian dada itu mulai memainkan stir mobilnya kembali. Para polisi yang mengikuti mereka tak kunjung berhenti menembaki mobil sedan tersebut.

"Sedikit lagi selesai! Miyaji, kanan! Ke kanan!" Titah Izuki sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan dengan telunjuknya. Pemilik surai _blond_ tua itu pun mematuhi perkataan rekan tim nya dan segera membelokkan mobil mahal tersebut ke kanan dari perempatan jalan.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu mengundang banyak perhatian dari para pejalan kaki juga pengendara yang sedang sibuk lalu-lalang di jalan besar tersebut, apalagi sirine mobil polisi yang melantun dengan keras. Benar-benar membuat orang-orang menjadi ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Berhenti!" Seru seorang polisi yang terus saja menembakkan peluru ke mobil sedan milik Miyaji. Selain menjadi buronan para polisi, mobil yang dikendarainya sudah melaju di atas kecepatan rata-rata. Memang pantas sekali untuk dijebloskan ke penjara.

Dor! Dor!

Peluru demi peluru terus saja ditembakkan ke kendaraan roda empat yang sedari tadi dikejar-kejar. Namun mobil itu terus saja menghindar dari logam kecil itu. Sekalinya kena pun, itu bergesekkan dengan _body_ nya saja. Bukan mengenai ban yang bisa menghentikan pergerakan kendaraan itu.

Urat kemarahan sudah muncul di dahi Miyaji sedari tadi. Dia benar-benar marah karena polisi sialan itu sudah merusak _body_ mobil yang ia kendarai. Dan Izuki tak kunjung selesai meng- _hack_ data-data penting yang mereka incar dari tadi. Rasanya Miyaji ingin menarik stir mobilnya dan melemparkannya pada mobil-mobil polisi yang tak mau berhenti mengejarnya. Apa –apaan dengan suara sirine yang berisik itu? Benar-benar polusi suara!

Kedua manik hitam milik Izuki menatap _loading_ yang telah penuh dengan berbinar-binar. Ia pun segera mencabut _flashdisk_ miliknya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam data yang sudah di _hack_ olehnya.

"Selesai! Pekerjaan tuntas, hati pun puas! Ah, _kitakore_!" Serunya yang segera mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetik _pun_ yang baru saja dibuatnya tadi. Dia tidak boleh lupa menuliskannya.

"Akh! Persetan dengan guyonan bodohmu itu! Yang penting datanya sudah terambil!" Miyaji pun semakin menambah kecepatannya tanpa khawatir akan menabrak kendaraan lain yang melaju. Hei, dia pengendara handal, jadi tak perlu khawatir. Tidak seperti para polisi yang berusaha mengejarnya dengan kecepatan di bawah rata-rata. Oh, mereka tidak akan bisa menangkapnya.

Setelah yakin bahwa mobil-mobil polisi itu sudah tertinggal jauh, Miyaji memberhentikan mobilnya di sebuah jalan buntu. Rok _pencil_ hitam yang ia kenakan sedikit mengganggu pergerakannya untuk keluar, tapi setidaknya ia berhasil untuk melakukannya. Izuki yang duduk di sebelah kirinya pun ikut membebaskan dirinya dari dalam mobil. _Turtleneck long dress_ hitam dengan resleting kuning membalut tubuh rampingnya. Kain hitam yang menutupi bagian kirinya saja sedikit tersingkap ketika ia berusaha untuk bergerak keluar. _Knee-high boots_ hitam yang membungkus kaki putih nan mulusnya itu menapak aspal yang kasar.

Brak!

Pintu mobil ditutup secara bersamaan dengan kasar. Miyaji meregangkan tubuhnya. Kemejanya sedikit terangkat hingga mengekspos perutnya yang langsing. Kemudian ia menghela napas.

"Haah… Rok ini menyiksaku," Gumamnya. Izuki membalasnya dengan tertawa terkekeh.

"Kau pantas dengan pakaian seperti itu, Miyaji! Ternyata pilihanmu sendiri memanglah pilihanmu! Ooh, _kitakore_!" Izuki kembali menggila dan menuliskan _pun_ yang dibuatnya beberapa detik yang lalu di ponselnya. Lagi.

"Eh, _bitch_ , mau kutabok ya?!" pekik Miyaji kesal. Hish, Izuki, bisa tidak ia menghentikan guyonan bodoh nan garingnya itu? Cantik-cantik namun sayang, selera humornya buruk sekali!

"Hiya, jangan dong! Kau membuatku takut tingkat akut. Ah, _kitakore_ lagi!"

Miyaji pun tepuk jidat.

.

.

.

.

Cekris… cekris… cekris…

Suara gunting terdengar memotong sesuatu melantun keras di dalam kamar mandi. Cipakan air pun turut menemani seiring tubuh putih nan mulus milik pemuda bersurai _maroon_ itu bergerak ringan. Helaian demi helaian berwarna merah darah jatuh ke dalam air di _bathtub_ putih tersebut. Ketenangan yang sangat didambakan lama oleh pemuda bermanik merah itu. Sendirian ditemani mandi susu, indah semua.

Namun sayang, ketenangan itu harus dibuyarkan dengan bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang didobrak dengan paksa.

BRAK!

"Oi, Kapten," Panggil pemuda lain pemilik alis hitam tebal yang masuk ke kamar mandi itu seenak jidatnya. _Turtleneck long dress_ hitam berlengan panjang ketat dengan resleting biru muda yang dibiarkan terbuka hingga mengekspos dada dan perutnya yang langsing itu membalut tubuh rampingnya. _Knee-high boots_ hitam miliknya mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan perabotan mandi tersebut dan mulai berjalan mendekati sosok yang sedang asyik menggunting rambutnya. Mau tidak mau, ia menghentikan jemarinya memainkan alat pemangkas tersebut.

Seketika, muncullah tanda perempatan di dahi sang kapten. Dirinya mulai murka karena diinterupsi waktu santainya.

WUUSH!

Dilemparnya gunting tersebut hingga melayang kearah si wakil kapten.

Tring!

Wakil kapten itu pun memutar badannya sambil merenggangkan kakinya seperti gerakan menendang. Walhasil, gunting tersebut menyangkut diantara _heels_ sepatu boots yang ia kenakan.

"Wah, wah, tenang dulu Kapten." Sahut pemuda berambut hitam itu santai. Dengan lincah pula ia ambil gunting yang sempat tersangkut di sepatunya. Ia pun melempar balik gunting itu. Yang tentu saja, ditangkap kembali dengan mudahnya oleh si pemilik.

"Aku hanya mau bilang mereka sudah kembali." Lanjutnya, sambil duduk dipinggir _bathtub_ dan sukses mengekspos paha kanannya yang putih mulus tanpa lecet.

"Hm?"

Sang kapten pun menatap lekat-lekat pria didepannya.

"Hoo…cepat juga."

Cekris…cekris…

"Cara licik apalagi yang kau gunakan, Hanamiya?"

Cekris…cekris…

Pemuda yang tengah berendam di _bathtub_ itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari kegiatan mengguntingnya lagi.

Hanamiya, pemuda cantik beralis tebal yang merupakan wakil kapten mereka, hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Hahaha." Tawa arogan yang khas terdengar satu ruangan. Ia pun berdiri dari posisinya. "Aku yakin kau akan bosan mendengarnya, Kapten Akashi."

"Hmm…kau benar." senyum Akashi, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah ketua dari gerakan misterius tersebut, sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Kedua tangannya ia sandarkan ke pinggir _bathtub_ , yang dipenuhi helaian surai merah mengambang diatas air.

"Suruh semuanya berkumpul di ruang rapat. Aku akan menyusul."

"Haah…ya, ya." Balasnya, ogah-ogahan.

Seiring dengan menghilangnya pemuda beralis tebal itu, kapten berambut merah itu pun membuka manik dwiwarna merah dan kuning miliknya. Ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari dalam _bathtub_ dan berjalan mengambil handuk yang tergantung di besi dan mulai mengeringkan badannya dari tetesan air yang masih menyisa. Kemudian kain tebal itu ia balutkan hingga menutupi tubuh putihnya. Tak lupa ia menaruh gunting yang telah ia pakai kembali pada tempatnya semula. Iris _heterochrome_ nya menatap balik pada sosok yang terpantul di cermin kamar mandi.

"Tidak buruk…" Gumamnya sambil menyentuh poni yang awalnya mencapai mata, namun sekarang telah terpotong hingga hanya sepanjang dahi saja.

Kedua pupil beda warnanya menatap tajam pada pantulan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, seringaian kecil mengembang di bibir mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **WAAAH! APA YANG SUDAH EVIL BUAAAAT! FIC APA INIIIII! *lari keliling komplek (?)* hosh… hosh… jadi, yah, entah kenapa Evil kepikiran untuk membuat genre fic action, tapi jadinya malah begini… - _ - maafkan Evil kalau aneh… *sungkem***

 **Review sangat dibutuhkan! Hehehe!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Stay tune and see you next chapter, readers! Sayonaraaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

Halo, minna! Evil kembali dengan membawa chapter 2 dari fic Under The Rain of Blood! Dan Evil ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau fav dan follow juga yang membaca fic gaje-asal-kepikiran ini! *bungkuk* Silahkan dilihat balasan review nya!

AMEUMA

Wah, AMEUMA-san fans Miyaji ya? Hehehe, tenang aja, Miyaji sering muncul kok! Nanti Evil kirimin nanas yang baru saja disentuh Miyaji ke rumah AMEUMA-san deh (?) Thx atas review nya!

 **Under The Rain of Blood**

 **Genre: Action, Romance**

 **Rate: T (Sementara T dulu. Nggak tau deh naik atau tidak hahaha)**

 **Pairing: KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, NijiAka, MuraHimu, KiyoHana, ImaSaku, NebuMibu, HyuIzu, OkaFukui, OtsuMiya, MoriKasa**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kau bisa menyebut pemuda berambut merah itu dengan nama lengkap Seijuro Akashi. Saat ini, pria yang menjabat sebagai Kapten anggota teroris 'Twisted Fairytale Corps' lengkap dengan seragamnya yang serba hitam-hitam dengan resleting biru muda, dilengkapi jaket putih panjang yang ia taruh di pundak. Langkah _heels_ dari boots 3 cm-nya berbunyi cukup kencang ketika menelusuri lorong markas mereka.

Akhirnya, tibalah ia tiba di depan pintu ruang rapat mereka. Dibukanya pintu tersebut. Yang dilihatnya adalah…

" _ **Kamu jangan tinggalin aku! Hiks, hiks, aku mohon!"**_

" _ **Maaf sayang…tapi waktuku sudah-"**_

" _ **Nggak! Kamu nggak boleh mati dulu! Uhuhuhuhu…*sniff* *sniff*…"**_

 _ **Unconditional, unconditionally**_

 _ **I will love you unconditionally**_

 _ **There is no fear now**_

 _ **Let go and just be free**_

 _ **I will love you unconditionally**_

"Hiks, hiks…" Takao, yang duduk disebelah Kuroko yang lagi asyik nyeruput _vanilla milkshake_ nya dengan anteng, segera mencari-cari tissue.

"Wuaaah! Jangan mati, Tappeicchi!"

"Iya, jangan…hiks,hiks…"

"Huaaa!"

Kise dan Mibuchi pun berpelukan penuh haru.

"Ihik…hiks, hiks. Sedih sekali ya…" kata Sakurai, sambil berusaha menyeka air mata.

"Ahaha, Sakurai, ini tissue nya…" sahut Himuro, membagi tissue yang dipegangnya kepada rekannya.

"Apa-apaan sih nih film?"

"Kasamatsu…kau nggak nangis? Hiks…" sahut Hayama. Matanya sudah mulai basah berurai air mata.

"Ya nggaklah! Lagian salah seme nya sendiri kenapa bla bla bla…"

Kasamatsu pun melanjutkan komentar pedasnya.

"Hiks…" tangan milik Fukui diam-diam menuju tempat tissue berada. Ingin menyeka air matanya yang sempat keluar.

"…" Mayuzumi memperhatikannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat? Aku mengambil tissue karena tanganku belepotan popcorn!"

"Hiks, hiks…oh, itu indah!" kata Izuki dengan tissue ditangan.

'Tumben nih orang nggak ngeluarin guyonannya…' ucap Miyaji dalam hati.

"Hiks…indah seperti berlian yang diasah. Ooh, _kitakore_!"

"Brengsek! Ikh!"

Miyaji pun melempar tissue penuh ingusnya ke yang bersangkutan.

"Aaaah…"

DHEG!

"Hiks, kasihan…"

Semua pun menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya, Hanamiya sedang bersandar di kursi sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Wakil Hanamiya, kau bisa menangis? Slurp, slurp…" Kuroko bertanya sambil minum milkshake miliknya.

"Oh, ya, aku menangis karena _ending_ game yang kumainkan. Lihat ini."

Didalam layar kaca HP Hanamiya, terlihat gambar potongan *beep*, *beep*, dan *beep*.

"AAAAHHH!"

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman yang berasal dari depan pintu ruang rapat itu langsung mengundang seluruh perhatian 13 orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka terdiam sesaat sebelum akhirnya suara melengking memenuhi ruang rapat itu.

"KA-KAPTEEEEEN?!" Teriak mereka bersamaan, kecuali Hanamiya yang terlihat santai-santai saja.

"Oi, cepat matikan tv nya, bodoh!"

"Sakurai, segera buang sampah-sampah ini!"

"Eh?! Ma-maaf, tapi kenapa aku?!"

"Hei! Tissue siapa ini! Sampai menumpuk membentuk gunung begini!"

"Kuroko, ayo bantu!- Ah, disaat seperti ini dia malah menghilang!"

Dan akhirnya rapat pun terpaksa diundur beberapa menit untuk membersihkan ruang tersebut.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu dapat dikatakan luas, dengan desain interior serba putih dan kursi-kursi hitam berjajar rapi didepan meja kayu besar. Meja itu lonjong, berada di tengah ruangan dan televisi LED besar yang bertengger di tembok ditemani beberapa pajangan seperti lukisan pemandangan serta vas bunga.

Saat ini, 14 figur cantik-cantik dari Twisted Fairytale Corps. sudah duduk rapi di kursi mereka masing-masing. Eits, jangan tertipu dengan penampilan mereka yang memesona. Karena kalau kalian macam-macam dengan mereka, bisa-bisa nyawa taruhannya. Mereka adalah penjahat yang mematikan, dan tak kenal ampun. _So_ , berhati-hatilah.

Dan, mereka sedang rapat kali ini.

Si empunya manik _heterochromia_ merah dan kuning, yang tempat duduknya pas di depan, menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja sambil menatap anggota yang lain lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, untuk sekarang, kita sudah menghancurkan dua dari tiga perusahaan besar dan terkenal di Jepang, yaitu perusahaan saham di Kyoto dan perusahaan bank di Akita." kata Akashi, menjelaskan. "Berarti, kita tinggal menghancurkan 1 perusahaan lagi."

"Kalau boleh tahu, sekarang kita mau menyerang perusahaan apa?" tanya Fukui.

"Hmm…bagaimana kalau …? Oh, oh! Perusahaan kosmetik di Ginza! Perusahaan mereka kan top tuh, apalagi keluaran produknya! Wah, wah, duitnya pasti-!" Bola mata Hayama mulai berbinar-binar, membayangkan lembaran demi lembaran kertas bernama uang itu.

"Kau ini! Perusahaan itu kan sudah bangkrut! Gimana sih!" ujar Miyaji yang tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul kepala Hayama.

Mendengar kata-kata Miyaji, Hayama langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Eh?! Masa sih?! Kita telat dong… Siapa sih, yang membuat perusahaan itu bangkrut?!" Hayama menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"KITA!" teriak Miyaji, Kasamatsu, dan Takao bersamaan.

"Hah? Kapan?" tanya Hayama dengan tampang polos.

"LIMA BULAN YANG LALU!" teriak mereka lagi dengan wajah memerah karena marah. Yang merasa diteriaki pun hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya keluar. Sok imut.

"Ah, iya… Hayama kan punya _shorten memory loss_ …. Aku hampir saja lupa…" kata Himuro diiringi dengan tawa kecil. Sakurai yang duduk di sebelahnya pun ikut tertawa.

Akashi menghela napas. "Jadi, perusahaan besar yang akan kita hancurkan setelah ini adalah, perusahaan multinasional."

"Owh." sahut Mibuchi, merasa kagum.

"Perusahaan multinasional yang mana ya?" tanya Sakurai innocent.

"Ini aku baru mau bilang…"

"Ah, sungguh?! Waah, sumimasen, sumimasen! Maafkan aku Kapten!"

"Ya, tidak apa. Makoto."

Sang wakil kapten pun langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Ia mencolok kabel yang sudah terpasang di TV ke HP-nya.

Akashi diam. Ia tahu benar ekspresi Hanamiya yang seperti itu. _Prank mode_.

'Menghadap jendela dulu , ah.' batin Akashi, sambil memutar kursinya kearah jendela.

Ternyata, yang sadar bukan hanya dirinya saja. Himuro menghadap kearah jendela seperti dirinya, Mibuchi terlihat mengutak-atik HP, Mayuzumi memejamkan mata seolah pura-pura tidur, Izuki…entahlah dia sadar atau tidak, karena sorot matanya terlihat tidak fokus pada layar TV. Yang terakhir, tidak kurang tidak lebih, Kuroko hilang.

"Ya. Jadi ini gambarnya."

Sebuah gambar pun muncul di televisi LED besar itu. Wajah penuh darah dan rambut hitam panjang terpampang jelas di layar televisi tersebut, membuat orang-orang yang tidak peka dengan ekspresi Hanamiya barusan pun teriak. Lagi.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Merasa bahwa rencananya berhasil, Hanamiya berusaha menahan tawa melihat berbagai macam ekspresi yang muncul di wajah-wajah mereka. Lihat saja, dia sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan tubuh bergetar agar tidak kelepasan tertawa.

" **Makoto**." panggil Akashi pada wakilnya. Kedua manik _heterochrome_ miliknya menatap pemuda beralis tebal itu dengan intens.

"Iya, iya, aku hanya bercanda kok." Hanamiya pun mengganti gambar 'terkutuk' itu dengan sebuah gambar gedung mewah bertingkat 12 lantai.

"Ini adalah gedung yang bakal kita rampok dan kita hajar, yaitu kantor perusahaan Oniveler yang berada di pusat Tokyo. Kenapa Tokyo? Tentu saja, setelah 3 serangan dari kita, aku yakin orang-orang sudah mulai sadar akan keberadaan kita, dan sudah saatnya kita bikin kekacauan di pusat kota. Lagipula, ibukota merupakan sumber uang paling terbaik, tentu saja." jelas Hanamiya, dengan senyum licik, seperti biasa. Lalu, ia mengganti layar TV itu menjadi sebuah foto pria berambut hitam pendek yang kurang lebih berumur 35 tahun.

"Baiklah, langsung saja ke inti masalah. Dari data yang telah kupelajari, 5 hari lagi, CEO Oniveler Jepang, Mochihiro Takashimura, akan mengadakan pertemuan rahasia dengan agen _black market_ untuk mengadakan transaksi organ jantung disana. Ia pria aneh yang memiliki hobi mengumpulkan organ tubuh manusia."

Mendengar itu, yang lainnya pun langsung menoleh satu sama lain.

"Wah, mengerikan-ssu!" pekik Kise.

"Namun, mengadakan transaksi seperti itu di gedung perusahaan sendiri? Apa tidak berbahaya?" pertanyaan tersebut dilontarkan Himuro.

"Aneh memang, mengadakan transaksi seperti itu di gedung perusahaannya sendiri. Namun, gedung itu memiliki lantai yang sepi orang dan layak dijadikan transaksi gelap."

"Oke…jadi kita butuh penyamaran?" sahut Kasamatsu.

"Betul." balas Hanamiya. "Pertama, kita kuasai agen _black market_ ini, berpura-pura berkontak terus dengan Takashimura, lalu menyamar sampai ajal menjemputnya. Jangan lupa, urus kamera, alarm, dan segala perlengkapan elektronik juga. Oh, dan ranjau. Kali ini kita akan menaruh gas racun dan bom mikro."

"Bom mikro juga?" tanya Takao.

"Untuk antisipasi kalau pengganggu menggunakan helm. Kalau tidak tahunya mereka orang ahli, mau tidak mau terpaksa kita hadapi dengan cara membunuh."

Mendengar siasat dari wakil kapten, sang kapten pun tersenyum puas. Begitu juga dengan anggota yang lain. Mereka setuju saja karena memang, Hanamiya adalah ahli siasat terbaik didalam organisasi.

"Bagus." jawab Akashi setuju. " Kali ini, langsung kubagikan saja tim-nya. Yang akan membereskan agen _black market_ yang asli, _Cursed Aurora_ dan _Death Wishes Granter Jasmine_ yang akan menangani mereka."

"Siap, Akashicchi!" ucap Kise sambil memberi hormat pada kaptennya.

Mibuchi tertawa kecil sebagai respon. Fukui mengangguk dengan wajah berbinar-binar, dan Mayuzumi tetap dengan _poker face_ kesayangannya.

" _Little Killer Ariel_ , kalian yang akan melakukan penyamaran di misi ini sebagai agen _black market_."

Takao terkekeh.

"Hehe, bukan 'di misi ini' saja, tapi memang selalu kan, kapten? Benar, Kuroko?" tanya pemuda pemilik rambut hitam model belah tengah itu pada pemuda lain bermahkota _baby blue_ yang mengangguk setuju sebagai balasan.

" _Evil Spirit Pocahontas_ pun juga ikut serta dalam penyamaran sebagai _bodyguard_ dari agen _black market_."

Kasamatsu mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Hayama melompat-lompat bahagia di kursinya bak anak kecil yang dijanjikan akan dibelikan balon oleh orangtuanya.

"Yeeeei! Menyamar! Menyamar! Aku suka menyamar!" Serunya penuh antusias. Kasamatsu hanya memandangnya dengan tampang jengkel.

Akashi pun kembali melanjutkan pembagian tugasnya. " _Beastly Belle_ akan mengatur seluruh bagian elektronik di gedung besar itu, seperti yang Makoto katakan tadi."

Izuki mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Akashi. "Baik, aku akan melaksanakan apa yang kapten perintahkan padaku. Wah, _kitakore_!" Dengan sigap, Izuki meraih ponselnya dan mengetik _pun_ yang baru saja dibuatnya.

Kretek, kretek. Bunyi tulang-tulang jari Miyaji terdengar keras, bersiap untuk meninju penggila pembuat guyonan tidak danta itu tepat di wajah.

Akashi menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan pembagian tugas yang sempat terhenti. "Dan untuk bagian ranjau, kuserahkan pada _Poisonous Snow White_ ."

Sakurai terlonjak kaget di kursinya,sedangkan Himuro hanya tersenyum saja.

"Semoga semuanya bisa berjalan lancar…" senyum sang ketua, yang selalu ia diperlihatkan usai menyusun rencana. Didalam senyumnya, tersirat jelas bahwa ia tidak akan menerima yang namanya jawaban 'gagal'.

Rapat pun ditutup.

.

.

.

Malam hari, pukul 23:44…

Gudang itu sunyi senyap. Tentu saja, selain malam, gudang itu digunakan sebagai transaksi ilegal seperti narkotika, perdagangan manusia, dan juga organ-organ tubuh.

"A-apa mau kalian?!" Pekik ketua agen _black market_ itu sembari berjalan mundur, berusaha menjauh dari dua sosok cantik nan mengerikan di hadapannya sekarang. Cahaya lampu yang redup membuatnya sedikit susah untuk menggunakan indera penglihatannya dengan baik.

"Kami hanya ingin barangnya saja, pak. Dimana kau menyimpannya?" tanya Mibuchi dengan senyuman penuh arti setia melekat di wajahnya. _Rod_ yang sedari tadi ia bawa diarahkan ke wajah ketua agen _black_ _market_ itu. Percikan-percikan listrik muncul dari bola kristal di atas _rod_ tersebut ketika Mibuchi menekan salah satu tombol berwarna ungu di gagang _rod_ nya.

"Barang? Barang apa? Kalian bicara apa?!" ketua agen _black market_ itu bertanya balik dengan polosnya.

Prik prik prikprikprik!

"Hiiii!"

Percikan-percikan listrik itu lama kelamaan semakin besar, membuat ketua agen itu ketakutan dan mundur agar menjauh dari senjata yang mengerikan itu.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, bapakcchi! Kau bukan aktor yang hebat, tahu!" seru Kise sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tiba-tiba, suara teriakan terdengar dengan jelas dari luar ruangan itu, disusul oleh suara tebasan.

"AAAAAH!"

Craaaas!

"Nah, ayo katakan, dimana kau menyimpan barangnya! Kau tidak mau berakhir seperti _bodyguard_ mu tadi kan? Hm?" tanya Kise sambil tersenyum. Senyum jahat tentunya.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Mibuchi semakin gencar melangkah maju. _Rod_ yang penuh oleh aliran listrik itu sudah di depan wajah ketua agen _black market_ beberapa inci. Sekali lagi melangkah dan sudah dipastikan nyawanya akan melayang dalam 1 detik saja.

"3…"

Kise mulai menghitung. Ketua agen itu terlihat panik.

"2…"

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"Sa-"

"Ba-barangnya ada di brangkas itu!"

"Di mana?"

"Di-di bawah meja!"

Kise mendekati sebuah meja cokelat yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia menunduk dan melihat sebuah koper kecil berwarna hitam tergeletak di situ. Jari-jari lentiknya meraih brangkas tersebut dan menaruhnya di atas meja.

"Apa kodenya?" tanya pemilik surai pirang itu.

"1011…!"

Kise mulai mengotak-atik 4 digit yang tertera di brangkas tersebut menjadi 4 angka yang sempurna.

Klik!

"Oh! Terbuka!" pekik Kise senang. Dibukalah bagian atas brangkas itu dan terlihatlah isi dari brangkas tersebut.

Sebuah jantung. Dengan darah kering yang menodai sedikit bagian dalam brangkas tersebut.

"Bagaimana, Kise? Asli atau palsu?" tanya Mibuchi pada rekan se-timnya.

"Hmm…" Kise mulai meneliti organ tersebut dengan teliti. "Yup! Asli, Mibuchicchi!"

Mibuchi mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sedangkan ketua agen _black market_ itu berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar hebat.

"Ku-kumohon! Le-lepaskanlah aku! Kumohon! Kalian sudah menemukan apa yang kalian cari kan?!" ucapnya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Mibuchi memandangnya sejenak, kemudian ia menjauhkan _rod_ nya dari wajah ketua agen itu. Kepalanya ia tengokkan ke kanan, mengisyaratkan pada ketua agen _black market_ itu untuk pergi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung berlari menjauh dari Mibuchi dan membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan kasar.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cambuk yang terbuat dari besi mengikat kencang leher ketua agen tersebut sebelum ia menapakkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan.

"Agh!"

"Kau mau kemana, bapakcchi? Kita belum selesai loooh…!" Kise mulai berjalan mendekat kearah pria tua itu.

"Kami memang melepaskanmu. Tapi kami tidak bilang kalau kau bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup! Ahahaha!"

Kise mempererat ikatan _chain whip_ nya di leher ketua agen _black market_ itu. Darah mulai mengucur keluar dari lehernya karena besi yang terus saja menggesek kulitnya. Ia sudah tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Kerongkongannya sudah terasa hancur karena dililit oleh senjata tajam itu.

"Selamat tinggal!"

Craaak!

Tik… tik… tik…

Kise tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. _Chain whip_ kesayangannya yang penuh dengan darah ia jauhkan dari makhluk tak bernyawa di depannya dan menyimpannya kembali ke tempat semula.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Fukui dan Mayuzumi datang dengan tubuh dan senjata yang diselimuti oleh banyak darah. Dengan santai mereka berjalan mendekat kearah Kise dan Mibuchi.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan barangnya?" tanya Fukui pada tim _Cursed Aurora_.

Mibuchi mengangkat brangkas berisi barang yang mereka incar-incar dengan bangga. "Sudah~"

"Asli?"

"Asli~"

"Bagus. Sekarang, ayo kita kembali ke markas dan segera membersihkan diri. Aku penuh dengan bau darah orang-orang berdosa." ucap Fukui sambil mengendus-endus kerah bajunya.

'Padahal kau salah satu dari orang berdosa juga kan?' batin Mayuzumi.

"Apa? Apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Fukui pada Mayuzumi yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Mayuzumi pun menggeleng sebagai balasan.

.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan telah tiba. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tim _Little Killer Ariel_ dan _Evil Spirit Pocahontas_ telah bersiap di _basement_ markas mereka. Kuroko dan Takao sudah masuk di dalam mobil Honda CR-V biru berplat 729 KIO milik Kasamatsu. Tapi nyatanya, si pemilik malah belum duduk di kursi pengemudi. Kemanakah dia?

"Kau yang mengemudi!"

"Tidak! Kau!"

"Kau lah! Aku capek nih!"

"Tidak! Itu kan mobil punyamu! Kalau aku yang bawa, bisa-bisa kita semua ke rumah sakit!"

"Kau kan sudah bisa bawa mobil, oon! Lebih tepatnya, kita semua BISA!"

Ah, ternyata dia sedang ribut dengan Hayama, rekan timnya, di luar mobil, sedang menentukan siapa yang lebih pantas duduk di samping pengemudi ketimbang menjadi pengemudi.

"Kalau begitu, kita suit saja!" Hayama mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan bentuk gunting, kertas, atau batu.

"Ngapain pakai suit segala! Ah, sudahlah! Aku saja yang mengemudi!" Kasamatsu melangkah mendekati mobilnya dan membuka pintu kemudi.

"Memang seharusnya begitu!" Hayama menjulurkan lidahnya dan masuk ke tempat duduk samping pengemudi.

"Sudahlah guys, jangan berantem." kata Takao, berusaha meredam keributan yang baru saja terjadi. Kuroko, yang disebelahnya, hanya duduk anteng.

"Nggak ribut kok, cuman berisik!"

"Hah?! _Please_ Hayama, stop! Ah, sudahlah," pekik laki-laki berambut hitam cepak itu sambil menginjak rem, memasang gigi 'D' serta menurunkan rem tangan, dan langsung tancap gas. "aku capek!"

"Pufft!" Takao menahan tawa. Kalau sampai tawanya meledak, bisa-bisa ia kena sambar Kasamatsu juga.

"Takao-kun, wajahmu seperti ikan cupang kehabisan nafas."

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"Takao, kulempar kau!"

Dan perjalanan mereka menuju kantor Oniveler pun dimulai.

.

.

.

4 figur itu berjalan di lobby gedung Oniveler. Kuroko dan Takao, dengan mengenakan jaket panjang, celana panjang, dan masker serta topi fedora. Mencurigakan memang, namun berhubung kamera dan petugas disana sudah ditangani oleh anggota lain yang sudah sampai, mereka santai saja.

Setelah mendapat izin masuk dari resepsionis, Takao pura-pura pergi ke toilet untuk memberitahu tim-tim lain yang sudah datang lebih awal bahwa mereka telah sampai. Kuroko, Kasamatsu, dan Hayama sekarang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan milik Takashimura. Kuroko menyuruh kedua ' _bodyguard_ ' nya untuk berjaga di luar selagi ia melakukan transaksi. Keduanya mengerti dan berdiri tegap di kedua sisi pintu.

Tangan putih nan mungil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu eboni mahal itu, yang langsung dibalas dari dalam ruangan.

"Ya, masuk," seru Takashimura.

Kuroko pun mulai memasuki ruangan Tuan Takashimura.

Cklek!

Blam.

"Oh, Bu…*Banira Honda?" tanya Takashimura pada Kuroko.

"Ya. Ini barangnya, Tuan," Kuroko menaruh brangkas hitam itu di atas meja, dan membukanya tepat di depan Takashimura.

Jantung seorang manusia yang ditaruh di dalam sebuah tabung berisi air.

"Hmm…bagus. Seperti yang aku harapkan."

Takashimura terlihat senang. Ia mengambil sebuah koper hitam dan menyodorkannya pada Kuroko, atau kita sebut dengan Honda?

'Ternyata Tuan Takashimura tinggi juga ya kalau dilihat dari dekat…' ucap Kuroko dalam hatinya.

Kuroko menerima koper tersebut dan membukanya, memastikan apakah isinya uang asli atau tidak. Setelah yakin bahwa lembaran-lembaran kertas itu asli, Kuroko menutup koper itu kembali.

"Terima kasih. Dan-" Kuroko menaruh tangan kirinya ke belakang, dan mengeluarkan tiga buah pisau.

"-Ini bonusnya." Kuroko langsung melemparkan tiga pisau itu ke Takashimura.

Tapi di luar dugaan, Takashimura bisa menangkap lemparan pisau itu dengan sigap. Lemparan pisau Kuroko itu bukan hal yang mudah untuk dihindar ataupun ditangkap karena kecepatan melemparnya itu melebihi batas rata-rata.

"… Huh?" Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tanda bahwa ia bingung. Dia itu manusia biasa kan?

"Maaf, aku dibayar untuk tidak merusak properti."

Tring! Tiga pisau milik Kuroko dilemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"Tapi-"

Srek brek srek!

Kuroko terkejut. Takashimura merobek wajahnya sendiri!

Ia menggunakan kulit artifisial untuk menutupi identitas aslinya. Didepan Kuroko sekarang, terpampang seorang pria muda, kira-kira seusia dirinya. Jauh sekali dari _image_ Takashimura yang sudah berusia 30 lebih. Iris _maroon_ itu menatap pemilik surai biru dengan intens, rasanya seperti bertatapan langsung dengan seekor harimau. Ia memiliki kulit sawo matang yang eksotis melekat di tubuhnya, dan rambut merah bergradasi hitam miliknya menambah kesan _wild_.

"-sepertinya jebakannya berhasil." ucap pria itu sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya. "Bukan begitu, _Vanilla_?"

'A…apa-apaan ini?!'

Kuroko mulai merasa risau dengan perkataan figur didepannya, sekaligus jengkel.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Ahh! Akhirnya chapter 2 rilis! *lesehan di lantai* Sebenarnya sih, Evil masih mau lanjut lagi. Tapi apa daya, mata sudah kelap-kelip bak lampu disko, pandangan mulai burem-burem ga jelas- oh, mungkin karena Aomine lewat-yah, singkat cerita… Evil ngantuk. *gubrak***

 **Jangan lupa review ya guys! Hehe… Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Stay tune and see you next chapter, readers! Sayonaraaa!**

 ***Banira = Banira itu pronounciation dari Vanilla :3 Dan waktu Kagami berkata Vanilla itu maksudnya mengejek Kuroko.**


	3. Chapter 3

Halo hai hai guys! Chapter 3 telah datang! *tebar peluru (?)* Dan Evil ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada readers-tachi yang sudah mau membaca fic ini juga sudah mau mem-fav dan follow fic nggak jelas ini! Evil senang sekali! *guling guling di lantai* Silahkan dilihat balasan review nya!

AoKagaKuroLover

Hehehe…. Ini mz Kagami nya udah dateng kok. Mungkin doi ketinggalan kereta makanya baru muncul sekarang :3 Oh, ndak, ndak, Kagami bukan anak buahnya si cabe kecil itu kok *dibunuh Akashi* Kagami anak buahnya seseorang yang akan dimunculkan bibirnya disini *plakplak* Hmm… Mayuzumi ya? Mayuzumi sama Evil kok! *ditendang fans Mayuzumi* Thx atas review nya!

FujiAoiAomineSuki

Wokeeeeh! Ini udah lanjut! Tenang, tenang, KagaKuro pasti dibanyakin kok. Kan mereka main pairing nya hehe :3 Hmm… belom dipikirkan sih Mayuzumi sama siapa… tapi kalau mau, Mayuzumi bisa sama Evil! *ditimpuk bola basket* Thx atas review nya!

 **Under The Rain of Blood**

 **Genre: Action, Romance**

 **Rate: T (Sementara T dulu. Nggak tau deh naik atau tidak hahaha)**

 **Pairing: KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, NijiAka, MuraHimu, KiyoHana, ImaSaku, NebuMibu, HyuIzu, OkaFukui, OtsuMiya, MoriKasa**

 **Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, not Evil**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu yang lalu…

Mereka bukanlah anggota kepolisian atau militer biasa.

Dengan beranggotakan hanya 19 orang, yang sekarang telah genap menjadi 22 anggota karena hadirnya anggota baru. Tiga orang terpilih ini berhasil lulus seleksi dari peserta yang kira-kira berjumlah 100 orang. Tentu saja, tes masuknya pun tidak main-main. Fisik, kecerdasan, dan mental yang paling kuatlah menjadi kandidat mereka.

Saat ini, ketiga orang baru itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruang rapat para anggota pilihan, yang semuanya merupakan seme-seme tangguh dengan tingkat kemampuan diatas rata-rata. Mereka diundang oleh ketua anggota militer ini untuk mengenalkan identitas masing-masing.

Di ruangan rapat yang luas itu, ada 19 orang yang telah hadir dan menempati kursi-kursi yang awalnya kosong. Tiga anggota baru itu telah berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Baiklah, seperti yang telah kukatakan," ucap ketua tersebut. "mereka bertiga adalah calon kandidat kita yang berikutnya. Silakan perkenalkan diri kalian."

Yang pertama, seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan terlihat gugup, memperkenalkan diri.

"Err…perkenalkan, nama saya Koki Furihata. Saya mohon kerjasamanya!" kata Furihata, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Hoaamm…"

"Oi, Aomine teme! Sudah kubilang, tutup mulutmu kalau menguap!" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut pirang cepak berteriak kearah laki-laki berkulit hitam disampingnya.

"Hah? Diamlah. Aku ini mengantuk tahu."

"Apa?!"

"Cih, kau ini memang Aho-mine." celetuk laki-laki berambut merah gradasi hitam dengan alis bercabang kepada rekan se-timnya.

"Apa katamu, Bakagami?"

"Kau mau ribut, Ahomine?"

"Bakagami brengsek."

Pernyataan di atas cukup membuat suasana sekitar menjadi suram. Sorot mata merah dan biru tua itu seakan menyerang satu sama lain.

"Aomine. Kagami."

Cklek. Sebuah _shotgun_ diarahkan ke dua pria tampan itu. "Kalian mau satu peluru di kepala kalian?"

"Ahahaha. Tenanglah Kapten, tidak usah tegang seperti itu." ucap sang wakil kapten, seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut coklat tua dan alis tebal yang kelihatan bersahabat. "Kau bisa membuat takut anak baru."

' _Anak baru?!'_ pikir Furihata dan kedua anggota baru lainnya.

"Lagipula," wakil kapten itu melihat kearah dua pria yang nyaris jotos-jotosan tadi sambil tersenyum 'penuh arti'. "yang penting kerjanya mereka benar kan?"

"Cih." kapten itu pun menurunkan senjatanya. "Kau selalu saja memanjakan anak buah." perkataan tersebut pun hanya dibalas senyum ramah.

"Baiklah, yang berikutnya."

"Siap, Kapten! Kenalkan, nama saya Shinji Koganei. Mohon kerjasama nya!" yang kedua bernama Koganei. Ia memiliki bentuk mulut yang cukup unik, yaitu seperti mulut kucing.

"Hmm…kraus kraus…kau yakin bukan siluman kucing?" celetuk pria besar, ya, tinggi dan besar. Dengan rambut ungu gondrong dan membawa bungkusan _potato chips_.

Koganei terkejut dalam hati. _'Hee?! Siluman kucing?! Jahatnya!'_

"Murasakibara. Pertanyaanmu itu tidak penting, nodayo."

"Hee? Kau mau berantem, Mido-chin? Kraus, kraus…" manusia jumbo itu menatap kearah laki-laki berkacamata dengan rambut hijau di seberangnya. Ia memang tampak lebih intelektual, namun boneka beruang yang ia bawa membuat kalian berpikir dua kali.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua." pria berambut hitam cepak dengan kacamata pun melerai mereka. Lalu, ia lanjut bertanya kepada figur yang ada disebelah Koganei. "Nah, kalau kau?"

"…" ia hanya diam. Lalu, figur beralis tebal itu melirik kearah si mulut kucing. Seakan ia memberi isyarat.

"Ah, maaf! Yang ini namanya Rinnosuke Mitobe. Ia-"

"Oi, oi, kenapa kau yang bicara?" potong pria dengan rambut hitam model _reggae_ alias _corn row_. Ia menatap sinis pada yang dipanggil Mitobe serta Koganei. Sontak, perkataannya membuat kedua anggota baru itu gelagapan.

"Ahahaha, tenanglah Haizaki." kata laki-laki berambut hitam dengan kacamata. Matanya selalu dalam keadaan tertutup sehingga tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan suaranya. Karena," ia memasang senyum licik. "yang kau perlukan darinya adalah otaknya."

"Begitukah? Heh, anak baru yang menarik. Slerp…" balasnya, sambil menjilat ibu jarinya. Kebiasaan yang suka ia lakukan jika menemukan hal yang menarik atau menantang.

Mitobe hanya diam, seperti biasa. Sedangkan Furihata dan Koganei meneguk ludah. Benar apa kata desas-desus tentang mereka. Anggota pilihan ini memang berisi orang-orang yang mengerikan. Dari awal masuk ruangan saja sudah terlihat aura mereka yang begitu berbeda. Superior. Kuat. Tak tertandingi.

"WUOOOAH, KELEN! SELAMAT DATANG, ANAK BA(R)U! KAMI MENYAMBUT KALIAN DENGAN SA-"

"HAYAKAWA!"

…

Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai 'Creature Jack Ops', tim militer bayaran mandiri yang tidak mengekang pada apa pun kecuali ideologi mereka sendiri.

.

.

Rapat pun berlanjut.

Setelah kericuhan yang tidak terduga tadi, akhirnya ketiga anggota baru itu pun dipersilahkan duduk. Akhirnya, kursi-kursi sudah terisi penuh sekarang.

Sang kapten pun memulai diskusi inti mereka.

"Jadi, menurut data yang telah Imayoshi kumpulkan, musuh kita kali ini bernama 'TFC'." matanya lekat-lekat menatap anak buahnya. "Alias, 'Twisted Fairytale Corps."

"Apa? 'Twisted Fairytale Corps.'? Itu nama mereka?" tanya pria pemilik rambut model _corn row_. Terlihat dirinya yang menyeringai karena menahan tawanya agar tak meledak. "Hah, nama macam apa itu? Konyol sekali!" lanjutnya yang meledek nama kumpulan musuhnya.

"Terdengar bodoh," seru seorang pria berkulit hitam yang akrab dipanggil dengan nama Aomine oleh yang lain sambil memasang wajah mengantuk. Kepalanya ia tumpu menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Oi Haizaki, Aomine, jaga omonganmu," ucap pria berkacamata dengan surai hijaunya yang berusaha mengingatkan pria berambut model _corn row_ dan juga yang berkulit hitam. Keduanya pun langsung memutar bola matanya.

"Ehem!"

Deheman keras dari kapten mereka langsung membuat ruangan yang kurang penerangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap. Tak ada yang berani membuka mulut ketika atasan mereka sudah mengangkat suara, meskipun itu hanya sekadar berdehem saja.

"Jadi," lanjutnya. "Untuk mempermudah penyerangan, aku akan membagi kalian menjadi sebelas kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang."

Sang kapten menaruh secarik kertas dan menaruhnya di atas meja. "Aku sudah membaginya terlebih dulu dan tidak ada yang boleh komplain," titahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Spontan, para anggota pun mulai mengerubungi kapten mereka untuk melihat dengan siapa mereka akan dipasangkan.

"Apa?! Aku dengan Ahomine?! Kau mau kita membunuh satu sama lain, kapten?!" Seru pemilik alis bercabang yang menunjuk pada makhluk berkulit hitam di sampingnya.

"Iya, Bakagami benar! Dan untuk terakhir kali ini aku setuju dengannya!"

"Oh, beruntung sekali aku, satu tim dengan Mitobe," ucap pria berkacamata hitam yang selalu saja menutup matanya. Mitobe, anggota baru yang tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya mengangguk.

"Uapa?! Aku tidak se-tim dengan Moriyama?! Sial! Kita tidak bisa menebar cinta pada para uke di luar sana!" seru pria besar berwajah seperti gorila (menurut anggota yang lain sih begitu).

"Iya kau benar! Kasihan para uke di luar sana, meminta kita untuk menebarkan benih-benih cinta dari kita, seme yang kece ini!" ucap pria berambut hitam lurus dengan narsisnya.

' _Yah, aku mengerti kenapa kapten tidak menyatukan kalian dalam satu tim…'_ batin para anggota yang lain setelah melihat kedua orang kelewat pede itu.

Berbagai macam pujian juga kompleinan pun dimuntahkan oleh seluruh anggota. Tetapi, dari pada pujian, kompleinan jauh lebih banyak dilontarkan oleh mereka. Ini jelas membuat sang kapten naik pitam.

Brak! Satu gebrakan kencang di meja langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang awalnya dari kertas menjadi fokus pada kapten mereka.

"Kubilang. Tidak. Ada. Yang. Boleh. Komplain. Mengerti?" jelas sang kapten dengan aura mengerikan yang meluap ganas dari dirinya.

"Me-mengerti, Kapten!" seru mereka sambil hormat.

"Bagus." kapten itu tersenyum puas. Ia pun melanjutkan, "Oke, kembali ke topik. Dari data yang sudah kita dapat sebelumnya, mereka selalu mengincar perusahaan yang notabene nya 'kaya raya'. Sesudah menghancurkan dua…tidak, lebih dari dua sebenarnya. Kira-kira sudah lima, namun ketiganya hanya perusahaan kecil yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'percobaan' kehadiran mereka."

"Wow, brutal sekali…" ucap pria berkulit hitam dengan jenggot bertengger.

"Sekarang mereka mau menghancurkan apalagi?" seru laki-laki besar berambut hitam jabrik.

"Nah," si kacamata dengan mata tertutup itu angkat bicara, "boleh aku melanjutkan, Kapten?"

"Silakan."

Grek. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya menuju depan layar TV besar berteknologi _touch screen_. Mereka pun fokus kedepan layar yang sekarang menampilkan gedung megah Oniveler.

"Aku rasa mereka akan mengincar perusahaan Oniveler, karena mereka menempati peringkat teratas sebagai salah satu perusahaan terkaya di Tokyo." ia menyentuh layar tersebut dan memperlihatkan data-data seperti profil CEO Oniveler dan para pekerja disana.

"Mulai dari sini," katanya sambil tersenyum, "aku mohon dengarkan baik-baik…"

.

.

.

Pukul 00:44, satu jam setelah pembantaian agen _black market_ berlangsung…

Tiga orang pria yang telah mengenakan seragam militer mereka yaitu _t-shirt_ abu-abu dengan rompi _bulletproof_ , celana _cargo_ , serta _elbow_ dan _knee pads_ berwarna coklat muda. Hanya saja, salah satunya, yang berkacamata, menggunakan lengan panjang. Sepatu _combat_ boots coklat muda mereka melangkah masuk menuju gudang yang sudah sunyi senyap. Dihadapan mereka, pemandangan yang sungguh tidak sedap dipandang mata terlihat jelas. Darah mengotori lantai serta tembok di sana, dan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa roboh di sana-sini. Membuat ruangan tersebut mengumbar bau amis.

"Wah, wah, kacau juga." ucap Aomine dengan kedua tangan dilipat kebelakang kepalanya.

"Hemm…kraus, kraus…" disebelahnya, laki-laki berambut ungu gondrong disebut Murasakibara mengemil maiubo dengan entengnya. "Heeh…pantas saja, tiba-tiba mood-ku ingin menyantap maiubo merah tadi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria _dim_ itu.

"Anoo…kraus, kraus…hanya sugesti ku saja. Kalau sedang _mood_ makan yang berbungkus merah, artinya korban mati berdarah-darah."

"Heh, dasar bodoh. Kau malah makin mirip dengan dokter bermata empat didepan sana."

"Berisik kalian."

Dokter Midorima adalah salah satu dokter muda terjenius yang pernah ada. Ia bisa membaca cara kematian korban hanya dengan melihatnya saja.

"Lima orang terkena sabetan senjata tombak, dua orang dipukul menggunakan senjata tumpul berbahan keras di kepala, dan tiga orang mati ditebas pedang." katanya, sesekali membetulkan kacamatanya. Lalu, ia mendekatkan diri kearah mayat-mayat itu satu-persatu untuk dianalisa.

"Yang terkena sabetan tombak…tubuh mereka yang terbagi dua. Lalu, yang ditebas pedang, kondisi tubuhnya hampir terpisah." ujarnya terus mengelilingi mayat itu tanpa rasa takut. Bahkan, sesekali ia memegangnya dengan tangan yang sudah ditutupi sarung tangan _latex_ agar lebih yakin."Hmm…kalau yang senjata tumpul ini…"

"Hoaam..."

"Aomine."

" _Can't help it_ …" jawab pria _dim_ itu sekenanya pada Midorima. "Aku mau mengecek ruangan yang lain."

"Eeeh… aku ikut dong Mine-chin."sahut Murasakibara sambil tetap memakan maiubo berbungkus merah itu dengan santai padahal ini bukan momen yang tepat untuk menyantap suatu makanan.

Oh ayolah, orang normal mana yang mau makan ketika di depan matanya disuguhkan mayat-mayat bersimbah darah juga bau cairan merah itu yang amis dan menusuk hidung? Pastinya ia langsung mual.

Dua pasang kaki jenjang milik Aomine dan Murasakibara melangkah pergi menuju ruangan lain di gudang itu yang pintunya sudah terbuka lebar. Sama seperti tempat sebelumnya, di ruangan ini, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa juga bergelimpangan, namun tak sebanyak di ruangan awal. Darah mereka pun sampai menodai dinding saking kerasnya target mereka memukul. Ada empat orang mati disini.

Mereka pun mulai jalan dengan hati-hati agar tak menginjak mayat-mayat itu.

"Mine-chin, hati-hati jalannya. Mido-chin bisa marah loh kalau kau menginjak salah satu dari mayat ini," peringat Murasakibara kepada Aomine yang ada didepannya.

"Ya, ya." balas Aomine ogah-ogahan. Lalu, dirinya melangkah kearah pintu kedua yang ada dihadapannya. Ia pun membuka pintu tersebut. "Tempat ini banyak pintunya ya."

Jglek.

Melirik kedalam ruangan dibalik pintu itu, Aomine dan Murasakibara mendapati mayat pria tergeletak dengan leher yang hampir putus. Tidak berhenti disitu saja, mereka pun melihat-lihat sekeliling untuk menemukan petunjuk.

"Wah, kacau juga."

"Mine-chin."

"Oi, apa?"

"Jantungnya sudah hilang."

"Masa?"

Aomine pun ketempat dimana Murasakibara berdiri, yaitu tepat didepan meja coklat. Brankas itu sudah diangkat oleh laki-laki berambut ungu itu dari bawah meja. Awalnya, brankas itu tertutup sempurna, namun setelah dibuka dengan memasukkan kode, mereka dapat melihat bahwa jantung tersebut benar-benar hilang.

"Haha, bingo!" Aomine memperlihatkan deretan giginya bangga.

"Berarti sekarang tinggal tergantung Kaga-chin…kraus…" Murasakibara membuka bungkus maiubo baru. Kali ini, bungkusnya warna ungu. Warna bungkus 'keberuntungan' nya.

"Aomine." panggil Midorima dari belakang. Sepertinya ia sedang menganalisa empat mayat dibelakang sana dengan, tentu saja, sarung tangannya yang sudah kotor terkena darah.

"Ya?"

"Kau menginjak mayat yang ini ya? Ceroboh sekali nodayo…"

' _Cih, ketahuan…'_ sungut Aomine dalam hati.

Akhirnya, setelah Midorima menganalisa mayat-mayat disana, mereka bertiga pergi keluar. Rupanya, tim evakuasi dari pihak kepolisian setempat sudah menunggu mereka diluar lokasi.

"Kalian boleh bawa mayat-mayat itu sekarang." pintanya, lalu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Baik."

Pihak kepolisian pun paham dan segera mengangkut orang-orang tak bernyawa itu ke dalam ambulans yang telah tersedia. Ketiga pria itu kembali ke mobil Mercedes Benz G Class yang dikemudikan oleh Murasakibara.

.

.

.

Kuroko panik. Namun ia tetap berusaha memasang wajah datarnya. Bagaimana tidak, pria tua yang seharusnya menjadi targetnya itu malah menjadi seorang pria tampan beralis cabang.

"Ah, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengusap-usap surai _baby blue_ nya, membuat pria beralis cabang itu menaikkan satu alis cabangnya.

Tuk, tuk. Suara ketukan kecil antara jari Kuroko dengan _ear piece_ yang ia pakai ketika ia mengusap rambutnya. Ia baru saja memberikan kode pada seseorang di sana yang sedang memantaunya melalui CCTV.

Izuki, yang menerima kode Kuroko, langsung berseru. "Ah, Kuroko dalam bahaya…"

" _Seriously?"_ tanya Miyaji kepada rekannya, yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan. Uke cantik yang tinggi itu telah memakai seragam _dress_ hitam-hitam lengan panjang yang serupa seperti rekan se-tim nya, hanya saja ia mengenakan _heels_ 3 cm biasa. Sukses mengekspos kakinya yang sangat jenjang.

" _ **Kuroko,"**_ ucap Izuki dari seberang sana yang terdengar di telinga Kuroko melalui _ear piece_ yang dipakainya.

"Hah? 'Apa-apaan ini'? Kau yang apa-apaan!" balasnya tak mau kalah.

" _ **Kuroko, dengarkan aku baik-baik."**_

"Apanya yang apa-apaan?" tanya Kuroko lagi pada pria beralis cabang itu. Fokusnya sekarang terbagi menjadi dua, antara mendengar kata-kata penting dari Izuki dan pembicaraan tidak jelas antaranya dan si alis cabang itu.

" _ **Bagaimanapun juga, kau harus segera keluar dari ruangan itu."**_

"Ap- kau berusaha untuk membodohiku ya, huh?!" seru pria beralis cabang itu kesal.

" _ **Aku akan langsung menjatuhkan helm dari atas untuk kau pakai. Paham?"**_

Pria beralis cabang itu memandang Kuroko sejenak, seperti berusaha mencari sesuatu mengenai pemuda mungil itu. "Hmm… kau anggota 'TFC' ya?" tanyanya balik, membuat Kuroko semakin gencar untuk berjalan mundur layaknya undur-undur.

" _ **Oh, dan Kuroko, ketika kau keluar, langsung rusakkan kenop pintunya. Karena aku khawatir beberapa sistem kita sudah ada yang di-hack. Sekarang ini, kita sedang dalam siaga 4."**_

Jdlek!

"Hei!"

Brak!

Kuroko langsung mengeluarkan _short sword_ nya dan memukul kenop pintu tersebut hingga rusak, sesuai apa yang Izuki perintahkan padanya. Setelah melaksanakan tugas merusak kenop pintu, tak lupa ia segera lepas jaket yang ia kenakan. Di dalamnya, ia sudah mengenakan seragam _dress turtleneck hitam_ miliknya.

" _ **Dan untuk semuanya, dengan sangat menyesal, sepertinya sistem penempatan helm yang kutaruh di langit-langit di masing-masing tempat kalian berada… telah di-hack."**_ jelas Izuki dengan penuh penyesalan pada seluruh rekan tim nya.

"Ouw," Himuro hanya membalas sedemikian.

"A-apa? Kok bisa-eh! Woah!" tanya Sakurai yang hampir saja terjatuh dari besi tempat ia berpegangan. Ia dan Himuro sekarang berada di bagian gedung Oniveler yang masih dalam renovasi. Dan keduanya pun tengah duduk di atas besi-besi yang tersangkut di atas. Beruntung, tidak seperti temannya yang langsung memperlihatkan pahanya, Sakurai mengenakan _stocking_ coklat tua dalam seragam _dress_ hitam lengan panjangnya dan _knee high boots_ membalut kakinya.

"Eeeeh?!" pekik Hayama yang sudah mengganti bajunya menjadi seragam _dress turtleneck_ mereka versi pendek _,_ celana seperempat, dan _boots_ semata kaki 3 cm yang semuanya warna hitam dari atas ke bawah. "Ikh! Siapa sih yang meng- _hack_ nya! Aku jadi tidak bisa terlihat keren deh! Hu uh!"

Kasamatsu hanya menatap Hayama dengan wajah kesal sambil berusaha untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak kelepasan meninju teman se-tim nya. Ia pun juga telah berganti pakaian menjadi _dress turtleneck hitam_ panjangnya dilengkapi celana _cargo_ dan _boots_ yang serupa seperti Hayama.

"Yah, sayang sekali… Ah, ayolah _boots_. Kompromi sedikit lah…!" ujar Takao dari dalam toilet yang sedang berusaha menaikkan resleting _knee high_ _boots_ miliknya yang mulai tidak bersahabat. Tentu saja, _dress_ hitam lengan panjangnya yang minim itu memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang. "Fuh, akhirnya!" ia pun berkaca sebentar sebelum ia keluar dari toilet tersebut.

Izuki menatap lekat-lekat pada layar monitor di depannya dengan wajah panik. Sebuah sensor tak dikenal mulai mendekat kearah mereka dalam jumlah banyak.

"Kita dikepung…" gumamnya.

" _ **Guys, kita benar-benar dalam siaga 4. Ada sebuah sensor tak dikenal yang mendekat kemari secara besar-besaran. Dan sepertinya beberapa dari mereka sudah ada di dalam gedung ini."**_ jelasnya pada anggota-anggota yang lain. Ia pun ikut mempersiapkan dirinya, karena kemungkinan besar ia juga akan ikut bertarung.

"Miyaji," panggilnya pada pemuda _pirang_ yang sedang memantau keadaan di luar menggunakan _binoculars_ nya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau siap, Izuki?" tanya Miyaji pada _hacker_ sekaligus rekan tim nya.

"Tentu. Siap selalu seperti yang lalu-lalu. Oooh, _kitakore_!-Eh, kenapa kau menodongkan senjatamu padaku?!"

.

.

.

Tim _Cursed Aurora_ bersama dengan _Death Wishes Granter Jasmine_ telah sampai di gedung Oniveler. Setelah mendapat kabar dari Izuki, Kapten Akashi langsung menyuruh mereka untuk membantu para anggota lain yang sedang mengalami kesulitan di gedung itu.

"Bala bantuan datang-ssu!" teriak Kise lantang, yang langsung dipiting oleh Fukui dari belakang.

"Berisik! Justru kalau kau teriak malah mengundang banyak perhatian!" seru Fukui dengan perempatan merah di dahinya. Ia masih setia memiting leher Kise dengan kencang. Yang dipiting pun hanya tertatih-tatih sambil mengeluarkan air mata buaya.

"Duh kalian ini, jangan berkelahi dong… Kita kan harus membantu teman-teman kita," ujar Mibuchi sambil menyibak rambut eboni nya.

Mayuzumi, dengan _poker face_ nya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja.

Setelah perkelahian Fukui Vs Kise telah selesai, mereka pun mulai menyebar. Kise dan Mibuchi naik ke lantai teratas sedangkan Mayuzumi dan Fukui berjaga di bawah.

.

Takao berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang di lantai teratas sendirian. Dia baru saja keluar dari toilet dan mulai menuju ke tempat Kuroko berada. Sesekali ia bersenandung hingga suaranya bisa terdengar di sekujur lorong tersebut.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Takao langsung menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki orang lain dari arah yang berlawanan. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang dinding dan segera mengaktifkan _Hawk Eye_ miliknya. Ternyata dia tidak salah dengar. Memang ada orang lain selain dia. Tapi, dari suara langkah kakinya, sepertinya orang ini bukan dari kelompoknya. Tidak ada suara ketukan _heels_ 3 cm yang bergesekan dengan lantai. Suaranya seperti _boots_ kasar yang perlahan-lahan mendekat kearahnya.

Tap. Tap.

Orang yang tidak dikenal itu semakin mendekat ke Takao. Pemilik rambut model belah tengah itu bersiap-siap mengambil posisi.

Tap.

"Hyaaaa!"

Duak!

Takao langsung menendang orang itu dengan kedua kakinya, memperlihatkan dalamannya yang berwarna oranye itu sekilas. Yang menjadi target tendangannya pun dengan sigap menahannya dengan senjata yang dibawanya, sukses membuat serangannya gagal.

"Cih!" decak Takao yang melompat mundur dari orang yang baru saja ia tendang.

"Jangan anggap remeh aku nanodayo." ucap orang itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

Orang itu memiliki surai hijau, dengan warna mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Kacamata berbingkai hitam yang ia pakai tidak mengurangi kesan tampan di wajahnya dan justru, berhasil menarik perhatian Takao.

Mata abu-abunya lirak-lirik ke figur tinggi yang sekarang ada di hadapannya.

 _'Wow…seme berkacamata nih. Tipeku banget.'_ Batinnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Wah, wah… kau tampan juga ya. Kau mau nomor telponku? Siapa tahu kita bisa kencan di waktu luang. Aku suka pria berkacamata sepertimu loh," Goda Takao sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, yang membuat pria berkacamata itu mengernyit.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berkencan dengan musuh," Ucap pria berkacamata menolak ajakan Takao mentah-mentah.

Takao memasang wajah sedih. "Ouch… kau tega sekali…" katanya sambil memegang dadanya, pura-pura merasa sakit hati.

"Haah… ya sudah lah, kalau begitu-"

Takao melesat mendekat ke pria berkacamata dengan secepat kilat dan melayangkan _dual daggers_ nya ke wajah pria itu. Untung saja pria pemilik surai hijau itu tidak sepenuhnya bengong dan langsung menahan serangan Takao menggunakan senjatanya, sebuah _staff_ sihir.

"-Aku akan menyerangmu bertubi-tubi sampai wajahmu hancur."

Pemuda pemilik _Hawk Eye_ itu pun menyengir lebar.

.

Sret! Sret!

Braaak!

Kuroko, yang sedang membenarkan kaos kaki birunya, langsung menengok kearah sumber suara. Yaitu pada pintu yang baru saja ia rusak kenop pintunya, dan sekarang pintu ruangan itu telah hancur berkeping-keping karena dirusak oleh seorang pria beralis cabang yang sempat terjebak di dalam ruangan itu.

"Ah, pintunya rusak…" ucap Kuroko sambil memperhatikan dengan wajah datar.

Pria beralis cabang itu terlihat kesal. Ia menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan kasar, mencari sesosok bertopi dengan masker dan jaket yang baru saja menguncinya dari luar.

"Sial! Dimana Banira Honda sialan itu! Aku akan menghajarnya hingga ia babak belur!" serunya kencang. Dua kaki berbalut _celana cargo_ coklat muda dan _combat boots_ itu melangkah dengan penuh amarah, sampai-sampai ia tak merasa bahwa ia menabrak sesuatu di depannya.

Druk!

"Tch! Ming-huh?"

Pria berambut merah gradasi hitam itu berhenti berbicara ketika melihat sesosok pemuda mungil bersurai _baby blue_ di depannya yang tengah sibuk merapikan kaos kakinya. Bukannya marah, kedua manik merahnya malah memerhatikan kearah bokong milik pemuda itu yang terpaksa menungging agar kaos kakinya membungkus kakinya dengan baik. Sekilas terlihat semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah tampan pria itu.

"Oh, kau sudah keluar ya?" tanya Kuroko yang menengok ke belakang dan memergoki pria beralis cabang itu tengah memerhatikan bokongnya. Karena ketahuan, pria itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan pura-pura melihat kearah yang lain.

"A-apa maksudmu dengan itu, hah! Eh, _wait_ ," Pria beralis cabang itu mengobservasi pemuda mungil di depannya. Baju serba hitam… _boots_ hitam…

"Oi, kau anggota 'TFC' ya?" tunjuk pria itu pada Kuroko, yang lagi-lagi berjalan mundur untuk kabur.

Sring! Pria beralis cabang itu menodongkan _cleaver sword_ nya pada pemuda mungil di depannya.

"Kau tidak bisa kabur lagi. Mundur selangkah lagi dan aku akan memenggal kepalamu," ucapnya dengan manik merah yang menatap lurus pada manik biru milik musuhnya.

Kuroko hanya diam. Dengan sigap, Kuroko menaruh kedua tangannya di lantai dan membiarkan kedua kakinya di udara. Ia menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk menendang pedang milik pria itu agar tidak menodongnya lagi.

"Tch! Sial!" Pria beralis cabang itu mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serampahnya.

Kuroko pun mengambil kesempatan emas ini dengan melompat mundur dan melemparkan pisau-pisaunya kearah pria itu. Dan dengan terampil, pria bersurai merah gradasi hitam itu menahan semua pisau-pisau yang dilempar oleh Kuroko.

Keduanya pun mulai saling memukul satu sama lain. Kuroko pun sampai mengeluarkan _short sword_ nya dan mulai bertarung dengan pria beralis cabang itu dari jarak dekat. Dia akui, bahwa pria di depannya ini bukan lawan yang lemah, tidak seperti yang biasanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa lebih semangat dari sebelumnya.

Tring!

Suara besi yang saling beradu melantun keras. Mereka berdua melompat mundur untuk mengatur napas mereka masing-masing lebih dulu. Terlihat beberapa tetes keringat mulai membasahi pelipis mereka.

Kuroko menarik napas kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Tidak pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini. Walaupun dari luar ia terlihat berwajah datar, tapi di dalam ia senang bukan main.

Musuh seperti inilah yang ia cari-cari.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **La dam di dum dum! Seme-seme yang tampan nan kece nan ganteng telah hadir dan siap untuk membasmi para uke!**

 **Para seme: *muncul ala superhero* Yeah!**

 **Para uke: *mendengus***

 **Evil: Hehehe… ati-ati, nanti kalian pada kecantol ama mereka loh… *toel-toel para uke***

 **Hanamiya: Wut?! Ndak sudi!**

 **Kasamatsu: Setuju sama wakil kapten!**

 **Evil: Yah, yah, terserah… *ngacir***

 **Segini dulu ya readers! Chapter depan akan lebih gila lagi! Don't forget to review, guys! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! Stay tune and see u next chapter, readers! Sayonaraaa!**


End file.
